Finals
by Ronta Iga Dorolezhevas
Summary: Kyoko has become a good actress and Lory is thinking of giving her a promotion and letting her graduate from infamous LoveMe section. However there is still a final test to pass KyokoxRen
1. Prologue

Lory Takarada sat in his magnificent office. It was unusually dull, if this word can even be used in any matters concerning the eccentric old man. Walls were colored in drab dark grey color, the floor was laid with surprisingly monotonous carpet, which did nothing to stir the gloomy atmosphere up. The table was placed directly opposite the door and overlooked a small leather sofa with a coffee table in front of it. There sat she. The number one LoveMe girl. However even her outrageously acidic pink jumpsuit was replaced by the formal looking suit, which consisted of a grey knee-length skirt, white short-sleeved blouse and a matching blazer, that laid on her knees. Her usually spiky hair were neatly put down into Natsu s hairstyle. The air was charged with tensions. The young woman was staring into presidents wrinkled face, that seemed to look paler and older than usually. The man sat still in his chair and was returning her gaze with the same intensity. Then he suddenly cut the silence of the room

«So Are you sure you can handle this? Mogami-san»

His voice was cracky and slow, somehow cautious. He started tapping his fingers on the wooden surface of a table, still looking straight into the eyes of a girl in from of him. Mogami tried to hold up the stern look on her face, however her nervousness was visible through little actions, that were done unconsciously. She gripped her blazer a little bit tighter an squeezed her legs together in attempt to close off from the problem that stood before her.

«I will understand, if you wish to decline that mission, however that will inevitably mean that your promotion for LoveMe would also be declined»

The man continued:

«I have no doubt in your acting skills, however I still need to see the proof of your femininity and deeper romantic related understanding that you have to have in order to succeed as a first-rate artist»

He sighed heavily, shot a quick glance back at the young girl and started speaking again, this time with a much softer voice and much more informally to try and take the tension off of the young actress

«Look Mogami-san, it s not that not that bad. I mean you are not going to interact with a complete stranger, it s just Ren, and I can assure you that I would t give you this test if I didn't t believe in you»

The girl finally moved and after several attempts she finally started speaking. She spoke rather quietly, almost inaudible

«I understand that Takarada-san, and I will take that task up, however, do you think that we should do this wit him?»

She asked obviously thinking about the possible reaction she would get from her senpai after he would become aware of that stupid «femininity test». She blushed as soon as she started thinking about what he would think about her, probably something like promiscuous, immoral, loose, immodest, indecent, shameless, unblushing, unchaste or even WANTON! She shook her head trying to get rid of such thoughts. _how could I even think of such shameful things! He is my Senpai after all, there should be a way to complete the test without bringing to much shame on my side, but I still need I still need to do this to Tsuruga-san, oh damn you, President! Why would you give someone a task such as that, how is it going to test my acting abilities and femininity? URGHHHH I really have no choice, do I?_ While Kyoko was lost in her trail of thoughts, the President decided that it was time to finish their little talk and asked her the last question to confirm the answer of an actress.

«So, Mogami-san, will you be able to seduce Tsuruga-san?»

He bluntly asked and smirked, bringing both of his hand together on a table and leaning forward, looking straight at Kyoko. The young girl looked up at him challenging the man s gaze, then she said in a stern voice

«I will»

And with that said she smirked at the President, stood up and turned to walk out of the cabinet with her head up and her posture strong and sure. She disappeared, with a loud thud of a closing door. Lory Takarada sat in his chair, smiling mischievously, already sensing that it was going to be hell of a month for certain someone.

«Let s see how far you can go now with this infamous self-control, Ren».


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear everyone, thank you for all of your reviews, favs and follows... I have never expected so many of them so soon. The previous chapter was a prologue and therefore was quite short, from now on I plan to make chapters longer and I am also happy to say, that I will try to update this story at leas once a week!:) Please let me know, if you do not like the style of writing or you know the way I could make it better, hope you will enjoy this story**

**Chapter 1**

As soon as the door slammed behind her back, all of Kyoko's determination has disappeared, replaced by sudden awareness of what she has gotten herself into, and she started to panic. _Oh no… how could have I let him manipulate me into one of his crazy schemes! I have to seduce Tsuruga-san, oh my god… I have to seduce HIM! What have I done!_

Her legs gave out and she slowly slid down the wall, with hundreds of uneasy thoughts running through her head, but what was done, was done and if she accepted the offer, there was no way in hell, that she would back out. She lifted her head and smirked, with a spark of mischief in her eyes. Getting back on her feet, she started walking towards the exit of the building. If she had to do it, she would give her 120% to the task, so that no one would ever doubt her «feminine» abilities. Oh yes, she was going to show it to them. She was going t…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she hit something hard on her way. Her hand went up to her head to rub the forehead, which she hit, and the she looked up, not wanting to believe her bad luck. Right in front of her was standing Tsuruga «victim of Lory's test» Ren and something hard that she had managed to hit in her state of fiery distress happened to be his muscular chest. _Is there anyway it could het any worse?! _She mentally sighed in her head, but quickly composed herself and smiled sweetly at him.

«Tsuruga-san! I am so sorry to have bumped into you! What a surprise to see you here at this time of the day!» _Nice, be nice and sweet to him, keep calm and carry on smiling, so that he won't suspect anything. _She smiled even brighter, innocently flapping her eyelashes, looking at him.

**REN'S POV**

His photo shoot has just been cancelled, because of the careless excuse of an actress, who threw a fit just because she didn't get pink curtains in her changing room. And so he now had a very inconvenient free slot in the middle of a day, too short to go back home, but too long to go straight to his next job. Yashiro decided to reorganise his planners, while he had a chance, so Ren was left alone wandering the halls of the LME. He was lost in the thought about what he was going to do for the next hour, when he suddenly felt someone bump into him. Being already greatly annoyed by his cancelled shoot he was about to lose his temper, when he glanced down and saw that it was Kyoko, who has literarily walked into him. Ren's anger disappeared as soon as he saw her smiling at him. _She is so cute, when she is smiling…_ he thought to himself. He has already prepared to lift her up from her dogeza, while she would be insulting herself and begging for forgiveness, when she has unexpectedly calmly greeted him and asked to forgive her in a normal, quite way, while throwing him her bright smile. _Is she finally starting to see me, as a normal person? May be she finally moved towards seeing me as more of a friend figure, rather than a sempai, does this mean I finally have a chance? _He was very happy to see her more relaxed around him, so he smiled and looked down at her, finally answering her greetings.

«Good afternoon, Mogami-san, don't worry, I'm fine.»

**KYOKO'S POV**

Kyoko saw his smile and was blinded. _Oh nooo… He is in his God smile mode! Law must forbid this smile! _In the corner of her eye she saw a few passing women almost fainting and screeching in happiness, because of his smile. _Well, at least he is not angry at me._

_«_I had one of my jobs cancelled, so Yashiro and I came here to have some rest before my next slot, but he has already left me to deal with some paperwork…» Kyoko eyed his posture – he was indeed a very handsome man, women were throwing themselves at him, how was she supposed to seduce him, when she wasn't even close to being as sexy as they were?

**REN'S POV**

_«… _So I have nothing to do at the moment_.»_

He looked at her curiously wondering, if she would take a hint and propose to spend some time together. His eyes then went lower then her face and he was stunned by her choice of attire: the light white blouse hugged her body, defining her nice, fragile figure, the first two buttons were undone, drawing his gaze to her neck and collarbones. Her skirt wasn't short, but it was tight on her hips… _God… she is so beautiful, I need to stop looking before she notices_. Her choice of attire was driving him crazy, how is that, that she had such an effect on him. Ren decided to give it a chance and take a step further with her.

«You are very beautiful today» He complimented her, anticipating her answer «Is there any special occasion?» He looked at her, regretting what he had said. _Why did I have to say that, now she is so going to freak out._

**KYOKO'S POV**

She blushed slightly at his words, startled a little bit, but then remembered her vow to complete and pass the test and decided that she needed to act more calm and mature in order to make him see her as a woman, rather than just a troublesome teenager. «Oh, thank you Tsuruga-san, no nothing really special, it's just that I have a BOX-R shoot later today, and this is kind of clothes that Natsu-chan would wear, it helps me to get into character…but still, thank you» she looked up at him, still blushing. _Well, that was not bad, now breathe, Kyoko, breath, don't let him mess you up._

**REN'S POV**

He was speechless… Not only she has not freaked out, but also she has accepted his compliment and was still talking to him. She was blushing so cutely at him. _Maybe, I really do have a chance. _He has completely forgotten about his cancelled photo shoot, and was now arguably the happiest men in the whole building, no the whole Japan… scratch that he was thinking he had a chance with her - he was the happiest man in the world.

«When is your shoot, if it's still not soon, maybe I could keep you a company till then» His confidence was boosted, by what has just happened and he decided to take a chance. He was not going to let this opportunity pass, he was now really happy, that this no-good actress has messed his previous job.

**KYOKO'S POV**

She looked at him. He was looking at her, with this strange smile – almost an Emperor of the night, but much more toned down and still different. _Keep me a company? He sure is such a playboy, as always_. Truth to be told, she enjoyed spending time together with him, after they have finished their Heel Siblings act, she became so used to him in her everyday life, that at some point Kyoko realized she really missed him. However, this time she couldn't agree, as her shoot was going to start in less then half an hour and she still had to get there. «Ah, thank you for asking, but I have to be at the set in 30 minutes, so unfortunately I will have to decline» She was waiting for his reaction, worried that he might be angry at her answer.

**REN'S POV**

_Damn… And here I hoped I could finally get closer to her_. He thought, disappointed. Well he was annoyed and sad, but not at her, but rather at a lost chance. _Well I can still give her a lift, this way we can spend some more time together, may be I can even trick her into cooking a dinner for me_. He smiled at the idea of Kyoko cooking in his apartment. _Yes, that would be nice._ So he composed himself, and asked her if she wanted a lift_. _Kyoko has happily agreed and they started walking toward the lift to get to the underground parking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, it is my first one but I am trying to make it as interesting as I can. I had 2 flights this weekend, so I had couple of hours stuck sitting in the plane and decided to make them useful, therefore I have updated the story earlier than planned. Hope you will like this chapter and once again thank you all for your favs, reviews and follows, they really motivate me, when I fell lazy about writing the story! :)**

Kyoko and Ren were in elevator going to the underground floor, when it suddenly stopped. Then, just to make it all worse, the lights have gone off. The two were left standing in a complete darkness, with no idea when they would be free.

Kyoko let out a shriek. The darkness didn't really scare her, but it was all so sudden, that she couldn't help it. _Looks, like today is not my day Now I am going to be late to my shoot, and if the mechanics do not hurry up, Tsuruga-san is going to be late as well._ She sighed heavily, leaning tiredly against the wall. What was she supposed to do in such a situation, such a waste of time. Then a sudden feel of de javu came over her. I_ can t help but think, that I've seen this situation somewhere already, now where was it?_ She stood there trying to remember, when Ren s worried voice came from the opposite side of a dark trap, called elevator.

«Are you all right, Mogami-san?»

And then it hit her. _It is such a shojo manga moment, I swear it is - the girl is scared, the guy calms her down and bla-bla-bla love and happy ending... Ugh, should I give it a try? There is nothing to loose anyway._ She prepared herself, came up with few basic phrases and started acting.

«Tsuruga-san! Where are you, I can t see anything»

She spoke in a scared voice, searching for him with her hands. The she felt her hand land on his cheek, hurriedly then going down, hugging him, with her hand clutching his shirt on his back. She pressed her face into his chest, just bellow his collarbones and sighed with relief.

**REN S POV**

When the elevator stopped and they got trapped in the dark box his thought rushed to Kyoko. _Is she all right? Is she afraid of darkness, what if she is claustrophobic?!_ When he heard her sobbing voice, he became even more worried, his heart hurting at the knowledge of her distress. Then he felt her small warm arm on his face, his heart skipping a beat at a sudden contact. He felt it going down his chest and behind his back, than he felt her body with his. She was pressed tightly against him, hugging him herself. Her face against his chest, her warm, rapid breath heating his skin through clothing. Ren drew his breath, not daring to move, his fists tightly clenched by his sides. But then as initial shock passed, he slowly, uncertainly brought his hands up to her waist, circling them around her, claiming Kyoko in his safe tight embrace. His head went to rest on her shoulder, nuzzling neck, finally releasing his long-held breath and taking in the sweet scent of hers. She fit in his arms perfectly.

«I am here, everything is going to be alright Kyoko.»

**KYOKO'S POV**

The situation, she put herself into was far past what the proper Japanese maiden would consider acceptable, but she couldn't help, but want to stay in his tight, warm embrace forever. His breath on her neck, made her skin cover with goose bumps and the way he whispered her name against her ear made her blood rush to her face. Thank God it was dark and he wouldn't be able to see her blushing. She was starting to wonder who was seducing who now. However, despite such an intimate moment between them, she felt the calmest ever. His hold on her giving her the needed protection. She knew he would always be there for her, when needed. All of her worries went away. She snuggled her head into his chest, staying still and quite for a few moments, or maybe few hours she didn t know and she didn't t care. Her deep locked feelings for him were coming out and she couldn't t think of anything else other than him. She knew she loved Tsuruga Ren more than sempai or a friend, and she hid it well, but just for now she was going to give into this moment, let her weakness come out. _Just this once, just a few more minutes, please don't go._

«I will never leave you»

Deep husky voice mumbled just over her ear, his embrace tightening on her, his right hand moving up from her waist into her hair, brushing it softly and pulling her to him.

_Oh God, I just said it out loud..._ _It is not right, I must never give into this horrible feeling again, especially not with him. I can't ruin what we have between us. I can't loose him._ She raised her head, as if she was looking into Ren's face. She couldn't see him, couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he hadn't lied or used it just to calm her down. He was dead serious.

Everybody left her through time. Her parents left her, Sho left her, but now, she knew he was never going to do so, and this was too much for her wounded heart. Unconsciously she lifted her hand to his cheek, rubbing it slightly. She heard him gasp in surprise from her sudden gesture. «Thank you» she whispered so quietly that he could hardly hear her, and than she went on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. It lasted only a moment, until she realized what she has done. She froze and than tried to pull away from him, but the strong hold of his hands wouldn't let her. He held her strongly against himself, his right hand moving to cup her cheek, sliding down, finding her lips with a thumb. He moved closer, even if she could not see him, she could now feel his breath on her lips, as he whispered to her.

«I mean it»

He leaned in even closer, she could almost feel their lips touching, Just one more moment, just a little bit. Their lips has just grazed as the sudden noise came from outside, lights coming back and elevator moving again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, I am so sorry about this mess with the chapter. My internet on computer blocks FF and I have to post chapters from IPhone. I hope that this time you can read it without any problems:) thank you very much for alerting me on this, enjoy the chapter, I will try to update soon.**

**REN'S POV**

When her lips touched his cheek in a slow torturous motion – he lost it. He knew many sexy women and had plenty of experience in the past. He had touch readered them in endless different ways, they had done it to him, but never in his life he had felt anything so sensual and exiting. Her light touches have been teasing him, her shy kiss has aroused feelings deep inside of him, he never even knew he had. She was irresistible to him, and he lost it.

_She should not have done this, and I should not use her weakness, this is so wrong, but feels too damn right. Just one kiss and I will stop. After all – she kissed me first, so… It should be all right. Damn…_

Her breath was hot and shallow and her skin under his hands was softer than silk and her lips were so close. He felt the ghosts of touches, with his thoughts running crazy, and his heart pumping hard, high on adrenaline. He hasn't even kissed her yet, but what he felt now was already so hard to handle. It was as if he was high on drugs.

*Ding*

The lights went on and they started moving again.

Seconds passed, but they were standing still. Neither of them have moved, lips barely touching, eyes opened and both staring at each other, not breathing.

_This is it. I have to let her go. NOW._

He thought so, but never moved, he was studying her face features, not daring too go any further, but unable to back off. Long sigh escaped his lips. His gaze went down and then back up again. His hand moved on her cheek again, feeling her fine skin and his face moving forward, titling a bit to fit her lips.

And God, they were softer than anything he has ever touched.

He didn't hold still anymore. After the initial touch, he moved his lips slowly upon hers, wanting to feel more of this soft touch. Something inside him burst, he felt his blood running hot through his veins mixed with pleasure. He couldn't get enough. It was perfect.

**KYOKO'S POV**

When the light went back on, she thought it was the end – he would back off and they were going to have this awkward atmosphere between them for at least a week. But when he didn't move, neither did she. She already gave into her weakness and at the moment she was past the point of return. She waited for what was to come. Her senses went into overdrive and her thoughts drove her crazy with the anxiety.

_Why did he stop? Why did he even start? Is this strange? What should I do now?_

These and millions of other questions were torturing her from inside. The tension between them was so thick in this few moments that she didn't dare do anything, fearing that she would break the moment.

And then he moved.

His lips felt strange on hers. Good strange. They were soft, but firm on hers. She wanted this feeling to last, so her hands moved up into his hair, keeping him close.

_What do I do now?_

She didn't know, but she needn't to. It was just natural. He led this kiss and moved his lips slowly against hers, while she just followed. All the pent up frustration between them, all the unreleased needs, and all the unconveyed feelings poured into their very first kiss. She didn't think about Lory or his stupid test, she just thought of Ren and of his touch. It was, as if nothing existed, but them. There were no problems, no fears, no heavy past. It was simple and sensual.

And it was great.

Both Ren and Kyoko were lost in their kiss, when the doors opened. Luckily there was no one there to see them. As their need for air grew they parted, both breathing heavily and holding onto each other. They were just standing there in a tight embrace, trying to catch their breath.

**REN'S POV**

_This was just…WOW. I have never felt like this with anyone. She isn't freaking out, she is here and this is not a dream, and this is just…WOW._

His mind was numb from the euphoria he experienced. The God smile was nothing compared to the utterly happy and warm smile he had all over his face now, without even realizing it. He rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes. It was so easy, to be happy with her, to forget about everything and he loved it. However, as time passed it was getting more awkward, and it felt like it was time to go, if they wanted to make it on time for her shoot. Even thought it was one of his least concerns at the moment.

«Ahem…I-I… We should probably go, Kyoko, otherwise we are surely going to be late»

He straightened out letting her out of his embrace, looking at her, waiting for any reaction. He ran his hands through his hair to straighten them, erasing any evidence of what has just happened between them

As soon as she was out of his embrace, she felt cold. Kyoko never wanted this blurred bliss to end, but she had to come back to reality sooner or later. She didn't hear what he asked, when he spoke and just stared at him, completely lost in the situation

«I am sorry Tsuruga-san, could you please repeat that, I guess I was a bit… distracted»

He was caught off by her reaction. First she called him Tsuruga-san, after what has just happened! It was, as if she was just ignoring the whole kiss thing. But on the other hand, she was so, affected by it, that she didn't even hear or notice anything around her. Surely that meant, that it was a good kiss? Or at least she liked it? This and the fact that she wasn't running away gave him hope and made him extremely happy.

«I said that we should probably start going no, or we going to have another lift ride and than be late for your shoot»

The words sunk in her head, and she remembered, that she had shoot in now less, then 20 minutes, and that they were still standing in the elevator with the open door.

_Shit, did we just kiss, in public place no less… What if someone saw us!? Shit, what about Tsuruga-san's career. Oh my God, he is going to hate me, OH MY GOD, but then I will fail the test and will be forever stuck in this pink hell! NOOOO!_

As these thoughts were rushing through her head, Tsuruga had a fun show to watch. The changes on her face were just hilarious. First it was shocked, and then flushed with embarrassment, slipping into concern, developing into fear and later an utmost terror and in the end the complete hopelessness and crying agony.

_I hope this terror expression is not her reaction to the kiss. Fuck, what have I done? I just can't control my goddamned feelings, please let it be something else. I just don't want her running away from me every time she sees me now. Oh…_

He caught her thoughts, by asking one more time

«So, should we go?»

«Yes, sure… Yes, let's go»

And so they left the life-changing lift and went to his car.


	5. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, I know it's been waaaaaaay too long since my last update. I have been traveling during the April and wrote a lot during flights etc. but when I was just about to post it, my computer decided to wave a goodbye and broke down, deleting all my data. I felt so bad, that I kinda didn't want to do anything about writing, however I should thank Beauty's Black7 for writing to me, asking to post the new chapter, it helped me to motivate myself. I hope you will like it, it's quite short, but I promise to write more in the next chapters. I will try to update soon:) please leave your reviews and any suggestions on how I can improve the plot or generally my writing.**

The drive to the Box-R set was extremely awkward. Both Kyoko and Ren wanted to say something, but neither of them was ready to start the talk. When they finally arrived, after 20 minutes of complete silence, Ren parked the car and turned to face Kyoko.

«Mmm…so, yeah…we are here»

«Yeah… So, I guess I'll be going now. Thank you for the ride Tsuruga-san»

As soon as she said that, she left.

W_hat the hell? She just left? After what has happened, she didn't even bother to say anything. But to be fair neither did I…_

Ren banged his head on the steering wheel, letting out a loud sigh

"Damn…"

He sighed again, then shook his head, straightened up and drove away, trying to block the thought about her, clearly not being very successful at actually doing it.

**KYOKO'S** **POV**

Meanwhile Kyoko was walking to the set, with similar kind of thoughts. She didn't want to face him any time soon. Their lift accident was still too fresh in her memory, her feelings were still there, and she was scared of them, scared to become vulnerable, open up to him and then be discarded again. She also understood that there was no way for her to avoid Ren. Takarada's test set her clear goals and it has clearly involved Ren, so if she ever wanted to escape the pink nightmare, she had no choice, other than meeting with sempai soon. At least it was the lesser of two evils.

She walked into the Box-R working area, fixed her make up, got into the Natsu mode and went to greet her friends, who were chatting sitting on the sofas in the waiting area.

"Heey, Natsu, long time no see! Where have you been? Did you secretly elope with a hottie from the crew and ran away into the sunset to have your lovey-dovey holidays?"

One of the girls asked, standing up to give Natsu a greeting hug

"Eeh? No, have you seen the crew guys? Gosh, they are sure, as hell not "hotties", if I am ever to run away on holidays, that would have to be at least someone like Tsuruga Ren, and it would surely be not just lovey-dovey, but a sexy holiday"

Kyoko inside her head was all red from embarrassment, but Natsu character would have none of it, Natsu was supposed to be all or nothing, and a confident straightforward speaker, who would say what she thought. And of course she had high standards.

All other girls blushed, but moved closer in, clearly exited by the topic. But who wouldn't be excited by The Tsuruga Ren? He was a №1, most desired man in the whole Japan. He had everything to excite any female.

"If there is someone who can get him, it is surely you Natsu. I mean has anyone seen him with a woman in the last year or so? He is either too cautious, secretly married or gay, and I'm quite inclined to believe it is not the first two."

Ho_w can she even suggest THAT about senpai! He is surely not gay and not married; I have felt the full extent_ _of_ _his orientation not even an hour ago! But to be fair… I have never seen him with woman, outside the set or a party…_

"Oh, so you think he is not available?" Natsu asked, "May be he needs to face a real temptation now, huh? Should I choose him as my new pray?"

The girls all looked at her shocked, but then smiled mischievously and giggled. Everyone thought it was going to be amazing and very entertaining to watch the "ALL-MIGHTY" Tsuruga fall. Everyone wanted to be a part of a plan.

"Natsu, you should totally do this! Now, we need to develop strategy! How do you seduce a man? No, even harder, how do you seduce Tsuruga Ren?"

**REN'S POV**

The poor Ren had no idea that his future torture was being discussed at the exact moment. He drove back to LME to meet Yashiro. His mood even worse than earlier that day. He couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko. Her soft sweet lips, her slim waste in his embrace, her full breasts against him, how it would feel to …

_I've got to stop thinking about her that way, its not helping at all._

He could feel his pants getting a bit too tight, and he didn't want anyone to notice it. The pent up sexual frustration caused by abstinence from sexual activity was taking its toll on him.

_Damn, it's hard… how long has it been, since I had been laid?_ _No_ _healthy_ _man in his twenties should go_ _through_ _this. So many beautiful women who'd gladly spread their legs, as soon as I ask, but I do not lust for them, I know there'll be no satisfaction in it, ah, what a vicious circle._

Ren had had sex with other women, when he just have been starting falling for Kyoko, but he soon realized that while he got physical release, emotionally he was not satisfied, quite the opposite actually – every time after he fucked someone, he would feel terrible. He realized he didn't want anyone other than Kyoko in his arms. Even simple touches and just spending time with her made him more emotionally satisfied and exited than any sexual intercourse. Thus he stopped, but it was still difficult.

He parked his car and went to search for Yashiro, hoping that when he'd get to work, he will be able to distract himself from all that has been bothering him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! It has been ages since I last updated, but I promise I haven't stopped writing! I just didn't really know what and how to write (yeah, not a really good excuse) I have recently reread my own story and the reread your reviews, and something just clicked, I felt so guilty for not writing an publishing, and I suddenly got the inspiration to write again! I hope it will last. Anyway I can promise that I will release a few chapters during August! Please R&amp;R. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! If you have any suggestions about my writing style or the story plot, please do tell! **

**Chapter 5**

Kyoko was sitting in her room, brainstorming the ways to accomplish Lory's test. The advice she got from the girls on the Box-R wasn't really what she needed. Their tips on the seduction of men were a little, tiny, microscopic bit too vulgar. Yes, in Kyoko's eyes the proposed methods were more throwing her self at the poor Tsuruga-san, not seducing him. _I mean seriously trying to accidently touch his crotch - is going way to far. Is it what sempai has to go through on a daily basis? Sexual harassment from his fans…ugh, I feel for him._

And although some of the tips she got were quite appropriate, they were nothing she didn't know _I guess I'll have to get a new wardrobe for this test, I don't really have any sexy clothes._ The only problem was that Kyoko didn't really know what to buy. She didn't want to look like a slut, but according to Natsu crew and apparently Google search, she was supposed to "show more skin" to seduce Ren. _If only I could be like Moko-san…_ How could she forget about Kanae! She certainly knew much more about relationships between men and women than Kyoko. _Moko-san can help me! I have to go shopping with her, and quite soon. _She smiled and reached her cell phone to call her best friend.

Two days later Kyoko and Kanae sat in the food court of the shopping centre. Kanae was glaring at Kyoko, who was eating a giant calorie bomb – strawberry ice cream. _I wish I could have some, as well. _Kyoko has called her and asked to go shopping ASAP, but has unfortunately failed to explain the cause of such an unexpected urgent outing. Kanae knew that her friend loved cosmetics, clothes and jewellery, but she also knew that Kyoko never really spent money on them, unless absolutely necessary. So she has been itching to know why she was suddenly dragged to the shopping centre. _It has to be something important, and probably embarrassing, if she hasn't spilled it yet. _

Meanwhile Kyoko was thinking of the best way of telling Kanae what help she needed from her. _What if she thinks that I am so immature and childish for not knowing such things at my age, or what if she thinks that I'm a slut, because of actually doing it? _She thought again and calmed down. _No, Moko-san will never think badly about me because of stupid test. She is such a good friend, she'll understand. I have to tell her now. _Kyoko finished her ice cream and looked up at Kanae.

"Soo… I need your help with something"

"Well, I pretty much guessed it, so what exactly do you want me to do?"

"It might seem a bit strange, well it is strange, and its quite embarrassing, ill understand if you wouldn't want to get involved, but then I don't know who to ask, and there is also …"

"Kyoko! Stop rumbling, just tell me what do you need help with"

"Well… indtosedcetsrugsan"

"Sorry I didn't understand what you just said, could you repeat that?

"Ugh… I-I I need to seduce Tsuruga-san."

Kanae dropped her fork and just stared at tomato-red Kyoko. _I am sure I misheard that, may be I need to see a doctor, is it hallucination? _She just stared at Kyoko for a few seconds open-mouthed trying to digest what she just heard.

"Ehm, sorry Kyoko, I must've misheard, ahahah! Can you imagine, I heard you saying that you need to seduce Tsuruga Ren, ahahah, so funny! So what was it again?" She laughed nervously, trying not to sound strange. But then she saw Kyoko's face and suddenly got a feeling that she hadn't misheard anything.

"Wait, are you serious? I mean, you are really going to try and seduce him? Why? I thought you hated any idea of romantic relationships between men and women?"

Kyoko sighed and got into angry mode, her purple little devils flying around, making the atmosphere heavy and depressed.

"It's all thanks to the President" she hissed "He and his crazy LoveMe schemes" _Now, that I'm thinking about it, he really should not have right to meddle with our lives so much. He is a great man, but sometimes I feel like I hate him. _

Kanae realized what was happening now.

"Really, this old man is to obsessed with love, how could he!?" there were now two angry auras spreading through food court, enveloping people with the inner demons. " Why did you agree?" _Surely he has no right to pressure us into something like this._

"He said that if I succeed, he would let me graduate from LoveMe"

"No way!"

"Apparently, yes way. That's why I agreed!" Kyoko sighed again, her aura changing from angry to normal. _I'm already starting to regret this though. _She turned to face Kanae again.

"So that is why I need your help. I tried looking for some tips on Internet, but they weren't really useful. And there was also advice to change the clothing style, but I am not sure what to buy, so I thought that you could help me with that as well." She looked at Kanae expectantly, praying that her friend would agree. _Please, I need your help! Please agree! _

Kanae felt good for the indirect complement of her sense of style, and was glad that Kyoko could rely on her. She couldn't really say no to her only friend. _It could be quite fun to see poor Tsuruga, succumbing to Kyoko's charm. _It was very obvious that the man had feelings for the LoveMe member №1. She smiled mischievously. _That was certainly going to be fun. _

"Ok, I will help you!" Kyoko's face lit up with happiness and hope "And we will start with changing you from cute Kyoko-chan to sexy Kyoko!"

"Yes, Captain!" Kyoko exclaimed!

"Ok let's go shopping, we have no time to waste!" They gathered their things and left the food court.

**Sooo, here it ends for this chapter! I know that Ren is not here, and it really makes me sad…. I want more KyokoxRen action! And I will add it pretty soon! Thanks for reading! **** (Do criticize me for my mistakes;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi) as I promised - another update (and it's still august!) I hope you will enjoy this one, but if not text me all your ****criticism! I'd like to hear/read your opinion about this story)))) Also if you are interested, i have just started another fix on Skip beat - dangerous streets) check it out own review. That's all for now, i'll try to update soon. Enjoy!)**

Kyoko and Kanae stood at the entrance of a famous boutique. Many exited women were going in and out of it; the entrance was vividly decorated with all the different goods that were sold in there. As soon as Kyoko realized what shop it was, she eyed her friend warily, failing to understand what they might need in there.

"Ehm…. Kanae, why are we here?" - Kyoko asked nervously, still trying to find a reason for them going into that particular shop. _ Why would I need any of those to seduce him? It's not like he can even know about them…_

"To renew your wardrobe, of course! You need new clothes, if you want to look more mature for Ren."

"Yeah, I realize this. What I meant - is why we are in a _lingerie _boutique?!" poor Kyoko was as red as a tomato, just by trying to imagine how _lingerie_ can help her in seducing her sempai. _I am sure as hell not going to parade around half-naked for the whole world to see or in this case Tsuruga Ren to see! _She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry at the moment.

"You can't imagine the wonders that a sexy matching set of bra and panties can do to woman's self-esteem!" Kanae huffed, clearly a bit annoyed by her friend's childishness "And that is the key in seducing a man! You must be confident!"

At this very moment Kyoko could easily imagine her friend to be a heroic, driven and passionate leader of a revolution of some kind or women uprising or bra and panties propaganda movement. _Fun, but ridiculous _Kyoko concluded in her thoughts. After this passionate two-liner Kyoko knew she had little to none choice, but to go in there and submit to buying something she wasn't necessarily ready to wear. _I hope she knows what she is doing._

"Ok, let's go in." Kyoko said. Kanae grinned pleased that she has been able to persuade her friend. Mentally wishing Ren good luck with his self-control she went in after Kyoko. I hope you are ready Ren, because unlike Kyoko I know what she has to wear for you to fall.

"AApchii…" Ren sneezed.

Yashiro eyed him verily, hoping that the actor hadn't caught cold. Their schedule was too tight for this week, and something like called would be disastrous right now. He knew that Ren would insist on working in any state, but Yashiro would prefer him to rest if that was the case. _ Even if it means tons of calls, mails, texts, paperwork to reschedule it. I am such a good friend to care for his health more than even he does_

"Bless you! Are you feeling well today, Ren? You looked quite tired for the last few days and now sneezing". Yashiro asked.

_Of course I look tired! Couldn't sleep normally after that kiss, why I haven't seen Kyoko since? _ Ren was very grumpy for two reasons. Both of them had the same source – Kyoko. He couldn't sleep normally because of her, and what's more she seemed to be ignoring him for the past few days. _She hasn't answered any of my 5 calls_ a_nd has ignored my text. Not looking good for me. _He sighed, thinking how to answer his manager. He wasn't quite ready to share all of his concerns with him now.

"Maybe somebody is talking about me. Don't worry, I am alright, the schedule is quite full, so I guess I am a bit tired". He answered with his gentlemanly smile.

"Maybe it's Kyoko-chan!? Isn't it nice? She is thinking about you" Ren's manager went into full squealing mode.

That comment has brightened Ren's smile, though not in a good way. _If smiles could kill, I would have been 5 feet under right now. What have I said? He doesn't normally react like this, when I tease him about his love interest. _Yashiro unknowingly stepped back from Ren._ He doesn't want me to pry, better not to make him more annoyed than he is now. _Yashiro thought, seeing his charge's fake smile.

Ren glared at his manager, while smiling at him. His last comment hit to close to the reason of his concerns. Kyoko. Why he didn't fall for someone easier to love? He wanted to see her, to talk to her, to feel her presence around. Even if he was going to be friend zoned by her, Ren felt that he needed any available contact he could have with little redhead. It would hurt him a lot, but he was ready to stay by her side as a friend, if she wanted, but after their kiss he was too confused with their relationships and what's worse she has been ignoring him since. _I must speak with her, sort out our relationships. I need clarity. Thinking every night about what she might or might not feel for me, instead of sleeping, is not helping my health._

"I would be very grateful to you Yashiro-san, if you would fucking shut up". He snapped. Tension filled the atmosphere; neither of them knew what to say.

Then Ren sighed heavily, looking at the floor "Sorry, Yuki, it's just… It's difficult right now, I'd rather we not talk about it. Sorry" He turned and started walking towards his car.

Yashiro eyed him walking away. He hadn't expected Ren to snap, even less to swear. He hasn't really seen Ren swearing a lot. _Something must have happened between those two, I wonder what. _ Then he grinned in satisfaction, as a brilliant idea came into his mind _Kanae is surely informed about that._

**KYOKO**

"Ok Kyoko, here are some models that I think will look good on you, go on try them!" Kanae shoved a bunch of bras and matching panties into Kyoko's hand. There were indeed different models, some lacy and almost see-trough, while others were made from cotton, but strapless, with clasps in the back and in front, in different colors. With her hands full Kyoko hurried to find a closest available fitting room.

While Kyoko was changing, Kanae stood beside her fitting room. "Soo, do you have a plan?"

"Huh" Kyoko answered from behind the curtain "What plan?" She tried to put the bra on, but it had a really fancy clasp.

"Plan of the Tsuruga Ren's seduction! Have you even thought about what you are going to do?" Kanae's voice

"Not really, I have considered a few things, but mostly they are far out of my comfort zone." She tried to clasp it again, but to no avail "So I don't really have anything in my mind other than getting new clothes" By this time, young actress gave up the hope to manage this hellish clasp on her own and called for help "Can you help me adjust it please?"

"Sure" Kanae carefully slid in to the fitting room, making sure to close the curtain behind her back. "Ok, so let's figure something out then" She helped Kyoko to clasp the fancy lace bra, and the both looked at the mirror to see how it fit "By the way this one looks hot"

"You think so? It's actually not too bad in terms of showing, I might get this one" Kyoko was turning around to see the lingerie from different sides _I didn't expect the lace bra to be that comfy. I even look … sexy? It feels nice._

"Not might, you will get it" Moko insisted.

"Anyway, back to the plan, what should I do?" Kyoko decided to dismiss the further talk about the set and pay attention to the more important topic, she knew she would get the bra anyway, and so did Moko-san.

"Depends on what have you already done" _probably nothing, but panicking, but with the rate of her spilling out surprises lately it's better to be sure. _Kyoko remembered her kiss with Ren. That was definitely something. She blushed crimson red. "Uhm…" Kanae looked at her friend _No way! Something has happened. _She stared at Kyoko, waiting for explanation.

"What?" Kyoko couldn't bare Kanae's intense stare anymore.

"Spill it" She crossed her arms, waiting for her friend to elaborate.

"Well, we might have kissed, maybe just a little bit more than just a peck and, yeah, yeah, uhm, kinda, that's what happened" Kyoko was so embarrassed, that she couldn't really think straight, so her explanation came out as unconnected words that barely bore any information.

"Whatever that's supposed to mean" Kanae sometimes had difficulties with comprehending what Kyoko said sometimes. "But as far as I understood you kissed?" She reacted much more calm than Kyoko has imagined.

"Yes" She tried to get a grip of herself, not to cause a scene in the shop _after all it's Moko-san I'm talking to, no need to be so embarrassed._

"How did it happen? When?" Now it sounded like interrogation.

"It's kind of just happened, you know? We were going down to the parking level, and our lift broke, and the next thing I know – I am in his arms, and then you can pretty much figure it out." Kyoko really didn't know how to explain or describe what has happened between them. She didn't fully understand it herself. _It just felt so right at the moment. I ended up forgetting the whole purpose for which I ended up in his arms. _"Well, at first I tried to seduce him, to seem more mature, I guess, but then…" she paused trying to figure out how to describe what she felt "I-I felt so good and safe in his embrace"

Kanae turned to face her friend. She looked her in the eyes.

"Kyoko, do you… feel anything for him?" She knew of Ren's feelings. He was very obvious, but Kyoko was another story. She has sworn off love and tried to avoid anything to do with romantic relationships, so Kanae had hard time trying to figure out her best friend's feelings.

"I don't know, it's different from what I have felt for Sho" _How do I feel about Tsuruga-san? I can rely on him, and I like him a lot. He is always there when I need, and I feel the safest with him. It's sure more than professional relationships that we have. _She was trying to process the new questions that Kanae set for her. "He is more than just a colleague for me, probably more than a friend" she sighed, "I don't know, it's so confusing."

"Ok, let's just leave this for now, I'm sure you will figure it out" Kanae was satisfied with what she got from Kyoko, even more satisfied that she got Kyoko to think about the nature of her relationships with Tsuruga _Knowing her she will slowly but surely come to the right confusion. For now, I can help her get closer to him through the seduction plan! _She smiled and said more cheerfully:

"Now about seducing him. Listen to what I will say, and listen well…" she went on to giving Kyoko tips, helping her pick the right clothes and developing the plan together. By the end of the day Kyoko had a full new wardrobe, a good plan of actions, and a difficult question to answer – what was Ren to her?


End file.
